One more
by Reishii-Chan
Summary: Gaara x Sakura: One drink couldn't hurt, right? So what about five more? Sakura's about to give in to the effects of alcohol and try to seduce the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure.


_Title: One more_

_Author: Reishii-Chan_

_Type: One-shot (Complete)_

_Genre: Romance/Humor_

_Disclaimer: Own Naruto do I not!_

_Pairing: Gaara/Sakura_

_Word count: 8,062_

_Summary: _One drink couldn't hurt, right? So what about five more? Sakura's about to give in to the effects of alcohol and seduce the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure.

**A/N:**I am attempting to try a plausible Gaara/Sakura one-shot this time. Do not mind me if Sakura is a bit melo-dramatic XD. She's induced with alcohol, remember.

"Sakura-chan, _please_ don't give me that look!" Naruto begged, fists together, lip jutted out in a fruitless plea. He had been badgering Sakura all week for this particularly harmless favor and it was slowly driving the girl up the wall, not to mention threatening his life span short of a couple of decades.

The kunoichi in question was blowing steam out of her ears while her hands remained in tight fists by her side, restraining themselves from latching on to Naruto's neck and strangling him for all that she was worth.

He very well knew and respected that she was a very strong kunoichi—unusually strong, that is. He remembered not too far back when they were seventeen Sakura nearly punted him over the village's boarders when he asked her to go on a double date with him, Hinata, and Lee. Lee had saluted her with the classic Good Guy Springtime Youth™ symbol, and she all but dragged Naruto out of the bar by his hair. It hadn't been worth it, so he tried to soothe her down the best he could before she had a chance to decline again.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, emerald eyes ablaze with intent to kill. "I already told you no! Stop pestering me!"

"But Sakura-chan! It would mean so much to me if you could do this little favor!" Naruto whined, cerulean eyes sparkling with the admiration of a ten year old who just received their first shinobi practice kit.

Sakura tried hard not to clench her teeth. "Naruto.. I already said I won't do this, so stop bugging me about it!"

"No! You _have_ to do this for me Sakura-chan! It would mean so much to Hinata-chan and I. I… I will never ask you for anything ever again!"

"Last time you said you'd never ask me for anything ever again was when you asked for that loan you wanted for Ichiraku ramen!"

"Oh, come on Sakura-chan," Naruto bristled, blushing. "You know that was just money between friends. This, however, could change your entire life—"

"If you don't leave me alone you won't have a life!" Sakura growled, grabbing Naruto by the collar, glaring daggers at the blond to get her point across. "I. Am. Not. Going. With. Him. Got it?"

Naruto gulped and shook his head in silent assent. "Fine. I don't know what I'm going to tell Gaara though," the blond clucked his tongue. " 'Oh Gaara, Sakura couldn't make it to the reception because she was being too much of a stick in the mud to escort you. I know, I know, the girl could loosen up, couldn't she? No, she's too busy helping out some unimportant people around the village to get out of going with you. Not to mention making fake excuses, like her having a cold when she could heal herself in a few seconds. I know, isn't she rude?' "

Naruto grinned wickedly at the open-mouthed girl beside him.

"Naruto," Sakura gritted through clenched teeth, "you wouldn't."

The tables turned, Naruto grinned wider, enjoying the position of power. "You know I would."

Sakura prepared to beat her head among the hardwood table, but Naruto's hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

"Don't sweat! It'll be a blast!" He assured with a genuinely grateful smile, one that suckered Sakura in with sheer force.

She glowered at him. "Yeah, a blast. But what the hell am I supposed to wear, anyways?" she raged, hands finding themselves yanking tendrils of her pink hair.

Naruto grinned, patted her on the back. "You'll find something," he replied.

"And another dilemma," Sakura interjected, eyes fixated on the wriggling blond. "What the hell am I supposed to do if the Godaime Kazekage refuses to utter a word to me! Am I supposed to stay silent too or make small unnecessary chit-chat!?"

Naruto took the liberty of scratching his head awkwardly while stammering over his words. "Uh...Just...Just compliment on the food or something, or how great the music is, I'm sure he'll respond eventually." He offered, and Sakura just sighed.

"But what if he acts like he didn't hear me? I'll be parading around the entire dining hall with a box of Advil from the torment." Her hands flew to the air in a desperate cry for help.

"Oh don't be silly, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Everything will be fine. And Hinata-chan will be very glad that you came, too. Make sure you show up at six, okay? Gaara should arrive at your door around five-thirty to make sure you're ready and stuff."

Sakura plopped her head upon the table, just barely listening to the guest list of Naruto's reception.

"Everyone will be there! Kiba, Ino, Shino, Kakashi-sensei, Lee, Konohamaru..."

Sakura had no idea how the conversation had taken a turn for the worst, or how she had managed to be conned into taking the Godaime Kazekage to Naruto and Hinata's wedding reception that night.

Naruto had been breathing down her neck all week about it, how much fun she would have coming with his best friend and fellow Jinchuuriki, but she hardly doubted Gaara was one to dance, especially in a crowd. She doubted he even knew how to dance! Not that she should be talking, really, Sakura had two left feet and acted like she was wearing stilts.

She could almost snicker at the sight of Sabaku no Gaara trying his very best to dance and not embarrass himself at the same time, it was laughable, the image that appeared in her head, and she told herself that she would keep that to herself. But she was sweat stained and dirty and her hair felt like grime washed in a mud puddle, not to mention that she had the day off as of tomorrow and she would enjoy this evening with a glass of whine and a good book to snuggle in, but that simply wasn't the case anymore.

So, her head hung low in resigned defeat, she got off the stool and paid for the meal, all the while looking for a jack-hammer or a saw or an object that would most definitely skin the blond Jinchuuriki to bits by the end of all this.

Besides, it_ was_ Naruto's wedding reception, and he _had_ just been married this afternoon to a gorgeous wife by the name of Hyuuga Hinata, now Uzumaki Hinata with a baby on the way. They had looked so exultant when standing next to each other at the alter and Sakura would give anything in the world to replay that moment once more for her dear friend.

The weather had been very cooperative that afternoon, from bright clear skies to the buttery sun, but she couldn't necessarily say the same for this evening, however. The sky was being threatened by clouds that persistently refused to drive anywhere else among the continent.

Sakura returned home to find a suitable outfit for this evening's reception, all the while cursing under her breath the unfairness of all of this.

XxX

"I officially have nothing to wear!"

Sakura all but took the remaining pile of rejects into her hands and chucked them out her door and into the hallway, a frown knitting her brow and a scowl smeared upon her lips.

Ino sat quietly on her large bed, watching the melo-dramatic television show that was Sakura's dismal.

"You only _think_ you have nothing to wear," Ino said. "You have lots of lovely outfits to pick and choose from. Your only problem is is that you want something that _isn't_ revealing in the slightest, when in reality that is the majority of your wardrobe. You really need to loosen up, Forehead."

Sakura ignored her friend and heaved another load of clothes out into the hallway. "Easy for you to say, Ino. You're not the one bringing the Godaime Kazekage to the reception with you. You were lucky enough to snag Kiba along with you.".

Ino picked up a vile of nail polish from Sakura's dresser and proceeded to paint her toenails a florescent purple. "I don't see why you're not head over heels for him like the rest of Suna and Konoha is. I mean, if I weren't busy most of the time I'd try my shot at melting him too."

Sakura sighed, flipped through her closet and scanned her dresses. Most of the silk dresses came from Ino herself from birthdays and Christmas's and the occasional holidays, hence the reason why Sakura was more than a little reluctant to wear them herself.

Not that she was complaining about her stature; she had just as good of built as Ino, so she had no problem with the clothes fitting in all the proper places. Her only predicament was wearing them around the ever enigmatic Gaara and hoping to catch his attention the devious way.

She pulled out a lavender polyester dress and promptly flew it away. "I don't know, Ino. I mean, you weren't the one pinned to a tree unconscious while Gaara all but went rabid on my teammates,"

Ino snorted ineloquently. "Yeah, and they survived, right? I mean, just get a load of Naruto! He's the guys only best friend and they get along great surprisingly! All you need to do is give him a chance to loosen up and lower his guard around you and you'll most likely see the real side of him."

Sakura removed yet another candidate away from her finalists. "I think underneath Sabaku no Gaara is a layer of sand,"

The girls chuckled darkly underneath their breaths at the remark.

"That's what I said about Kiba," Ino pointed out smartly. "I thought underneath him was three years of pooper scoopers. But he turned out to be a great guy. All you need to do is give him a chance. Besides..."

Sakura's brow quirked at the suggestive tone Ino took on suddenly.

"Besides what?" she growled testily.

Ino rocked carefully on her shins. "Naruto probably set this up purposely."

Sakura flushed, then snickered. "Naruto-baka? A match-maker? Yeah, right Ino, good one. You almost fooled me for a second!"

The serious and calculating look that flickered in Ino's sapphire eyes indicated that she was all but fooling and joking.

Sakura caught her breath and looked at her levelly. "Really, Ino? Naruto trying to set me up with Gaara?"

Ino shrugged. "It's possible."

Sakura almost sagged to the floor. "Ugh. You've got to be kidding." She groaned and her fist found the wall. "Why would he do this to me?" she asked to no one in particular.

Ino again took the good grace of shrugging. "I don't know. But think about it Sakura, you have been single for quite some time."

Sakura wished that Ino hadn't snooped into that tender subject right away. "So. What of it?"

"He cares for you Sakura. A lot. Wouldn't it be practical if he just happened to try to get his two best friends together? I could see that coming a mile away."

The genuine courtesy and honesty that flowed through Ino's words made Naruto seem like a Saint, and made Sakura feel guilty and dirty about accusing her friend of witchcraft. Maybe he really was doing it out of love? Besides, it wouldn't have been the first time Naruto tried to set Sasuke up on a date with one of the village girls and have it fail every single time. (Due to the fact that Mr. Uchiha found it within himself to always disappoint the ladies by referring to himself as the 'superior' species.)

Sakura felt her muscles relax. "Yeah, I guess that's plausible," Sakura grumbled, defeated.

Ino beamed brightly. "Yes! Now, move over Forehead and let me fix your dilemma!"

XxX

Sakura stood proud and tall in her newly worn dress when Gaara appeared at her door step at exactly five-thirty PM.

Her hair was flowing elegantly down to the middle of her back in a half ponytail with tendrils of her hair curled around her ears while the rest was applied in a braid that ran from her temple to the ponytail in the back. The dress she wore was pure cream silk, a green yukata that was uncharacteristically short for her person. It was an extraordinary shimmering emerald that made her eyes stand out beautifully and compliment her pastel pink hair.

The dress dipped down into a V-neck that showed her collarbone and a little peek at her cleavage. Toward the bottom it flared out into ripples that swayed when she moved, the right of her hip having part of the dress seamed up for added exposure of her creamy white legs.

At first he was mortified at the sight of her and wondered for a brief second if he had knocked on the wrong door, then he spotted the voluptuous blond Yamanaka girl from behind the kitchen windows and knew that this was his destination. He placed his usual stoic expression into place while addressing the Haruno girl who had decided to scare him into shock, careful to keep his eyes fixed upon her wary and shy emerald ones.

"Haruno-san," he said, head dipping shallowly in polite gesture.

Sakura immediately over-came her slight embarrassed frenzy and bowed deeply toward the Kazekage, showing him an eye full of cleavage that he had to struggle to keep his eyes elsewhere. "Kazekage-sama," she mumbled demurely, awkwardly tugging at the ends of her dress in a curtsy.

She righted herself and he stood there for a moment, reveling in her appearance before Ino strolled by with a can of hairspray. "Come here Forehead, I haven't put hairspray in yet. Do you want your hair to frizz while you're partying?"

The girl didn't give Sakura much chance to reply before whisking her away into the living room and filling the small apartment with the vile perfume that made Gaara want to gag. Ino expertly twirled and shot the spray into Sakura's hair and made sure that everything was where it should before patting the girl on the back and all but shoving her out of her own apartment.

"Now you be good tonight, you hear? Don't do anything I would do." Ino encouraged, placing Sakura out on the doorstep millimeters away from Gaara before shutting the door behind her.

Sakura's face paled in bewilderment at being so close to the sand-nin and she didn't fail to notice the tremor of anger that rocked through his body when her nose brushed his bare neck unabashedly. She all but shrieked and backed away as far as she could, holding her hands up in silent protest to the predatory gleam that lit his jade eyes.

"I'm sorry," she stammered nervously, righting herself and brushed her hands along her sides. "I didn't mean to...bump into you like that."

Gaara, recovered from being touched openly, gave a grunt of annoyance and started in the opposite direction, missing the startled look that crossed over Sakura's astonished face. "

Hey! Wait up!" he ignored her words and continued a counted pace down the streets of Konoha, all the while Sakura was trying to catch up with him in her high heeled stiletto shoes.

Panting slightly Sakura followed in step beside the powerful Suna-nin and glanced up at him warily, wondering what he was thinking right then. She had after all invaded the Godaime Kazekage's personal space without permission or any warning so she was sure there had to be some kind of penalty she would pay later on that evening from one of the guards or her shishou herself.

Gaara was trying ever so hard not to wring the Haruno girl's neck with his bare hands and refused to make eye contact with her. The last time someone invaded his personal space had ended up in his Sand Coffin for seven hours straight, the little bits of his sand tearing away slowly at the man's flesh within every few minutes.

This girl, however, had gotten lucky that she only received a warning glare from the almighty Kazekage of Sunagakure. But he couldn't help but notice that she had been more embarrassed and baffled than he when they had made contact, but that still wasn't in his thoughts as they walked down the gloomy streets in burning silence.

Sakura awkwardly scratched at her head, wondering what they should converse about while they were at the party. It couldn't hurt to get to know each other, right?

Throwing caution to the wind and taking a steady breath she tried her best to form a genuine smile. "So, how are things as the Kazekage? As the Hokage's apprentice I know that things can get a little destructive in the offices and council meetings, but that might be because Tsunade-shishou can get very vicious whenever someone doesn't serve her sake during these events."

She knew the minute her mouth dropped open and words started spewing from her mouth that he had tuned her out completely, and frankly she couldn't blame him. She was on the one to talk during awkward moments and fill that little gap of silence, even if her company particularly liked the silent part of their mission.

But, to her surprise, he had actually answered her in a bored and complacent tone.

"Your Hokage is less troubled here in Konoha than I am in Suna." He answered her brusquely, not one to go into much detail unprovoked. He heard Sakura next to him cluck her tongue in thought.

"Yeah, I guess it's to be expected," she pondered aloud, her finger tapping on her bottom lip. "There are a lot more people in Suna than here, so I guess you guys are up to your ears in paper work and council meetings and what not. Right?"

He answered her with a sigh and an eye roll.

Sakura couldn't help the question that came up next. "Have you ever had a pet? I had one once, a goldfish. Actually I've had a lot of goldfish, and I always end up killing them somehow. I think I've flushed about a hundred of them down the toilet this year. I've had them ever since I was little, but when I was ten mom said I was too small to take care of one, but then dad said—"

"Are you always this talkative? Or am I just the lucky fello?" Gaara intercepted, giving her a calculating look that sent shivers down her spine.

Sakura gulped and avoided eye contact. "Y-yes, unfortunately. I am."

Gaara gave a small hint of amusement when his eyes shone in recognition. "You must get it from Uzumaki, right?"

Her head shook violently. Finally, some common ground! "Yes, yes I do! Actually, he wouldn't shut up as a Genin so I guess it kind of—"

"Because both of you never stop to wonder when the other actually wants some peace and quiet around here."

His sharp remark sent her into hysterics and she bit her tongue in effort at keeping quiet. He was so rude! Why did Naruto want her to bring him along again? Oh yeah, so she could date him that's why! The entire way there Sakura stayed silent while Gaara contemplated his last words and decided he didn't necessarily hate her company all that much.

XxX

It was nearing eight o'clock before the entire guest list of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata joined the reception that evening, and by then Sakura's shoes were pinching her something fierce. She had sat there the entire night on her butt waiting for the food to come while the speeches were being read and said and the mob of friends took turns telling stories about their friends from the past that they would carry on for a life-time ahead of them. The twenty-one year old blond Jinchuuriki relished in the opportunity of having all of his closest friends in one gathering the best way he knew how—talking. He joined everyone in conversation and jokes and speeches without a second thought and reveled in how much fun everyone was having.

Sakura was utterly ecstatic for her friend and could not wait to join him in the happiness which he had sought out for so long in his life. She was happy that he had married early and found the girl of his dreams and couldn't wait to be the new auntie for their baby boy that was only three months away from coming into this new world. She had spoken to Hinata and never missed the excitement and the homely shyness in her eyes when she talked about their new baby, and how great of a father Naruto would be when the time came and how they would train their son to be a wise and excellent shinobi. And who knew, maybe he would follow in his father's footsteps and seek out Hokagehood for himself as well.

Everything seemed to be perfect. The lights. The settings. The dance floor. The couples. All except one little outlandish individual whom she had brought along with her that evening; Sabaku no Gaara. Sure he had talked minutely with the groom himself once or twice, but that hardly could be categorized as a conversation. He had purposely wandered away from the groups that migrated over to talk to her whenever he was actually _sitting_ next to Sakura, instead of standing there with his arms crossed over his chest looking every bit the pompous high-ranking ninja.

Naruto had assured her earlier that once you get to know Gaara you won't ever have to worry about an awkward moment. "He just doesn't like crowds," Naruto had said not too long ago with a look of understandment. "If you can get him into a situation where he'll be comfortable, talking to him will be a no-brainer."

Sakura had rolled her eyes and thought dryly._ No, it would be a _No-Naruto _brainer._

Sakura was now standing to the right of Gaara while he took the liberty of scanning the crowd for any other people who would be interested in leaving him alone. She was becoming quite a little impatient by his boring and fatigued outlook, especially when he hadn't been the one bombarded with questions and greetings every second someone would walk by. Sure he was offered a shy wave and a smile every now and then, but he clearly overlooked those gestures easily.

It was then that Sakura wished that she'd worn those green flats instead of those high-heeled blister causers Ino had begged for. Awkwardly she tried to itch the sole of her foot against her shin and was earned a side-long glance from the Kazekage in question. She lowered her foot and smiled tentatively back at him, and he merely rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back," Sakura excused herself politely, making sure he had heard her. "I'm just going to go get something to drink."

"It better not be alcohol." She heard him say behind her.

She stomped back up to him and glowered up. "And why not alcohol?" she asked. It was only a handful of people she could tolerate on a daily bases when it came to forcing her not to do something, and he certainly was not one of them.

He gave her another blank stare before answering flatly. "Uzumaki told me to keep you away from the liquor. He said you can get very temperamental and hormonal when inebriated."

Sakura flushed hot red and tried not to make a fist. "Is that so? Well, I am sorry Kazekage-sama but I am a very excellent drinker, thank you very much. I have been trained by the best."

He gave her a slightly amused smirk and tilted his head knowingly. "He also said to watch out for that false statement. When in reality, you can't handle your liquor the best you think you can. And Tsunade-sama isn't a reliable drunk, either."

Her lips curled but she refused to be any ruder than she already was. He _was_ a Kage for a reason after all. "Alright, fine, I'll just have myself a virgin martini and I'll be right back."

He seemed to approve of her choice of drink and faced the opposite way. Sakura glared at him through slanted eyes and trotted off uncomfortably in her shoes, approaching the bar table in mere seconds. They had an array of choices along the white blanketed table for her to pick and choose, the majority being from minor to strong alcoholic drinks for the guests. Her hand unconsciously reached for the martini glass with a pink umbrella within it but closed when she realized what she was doing.

Like she was going to prove to him she was as weak as the rest of the women in Konoha while indulged in alcohol. So, facing the bartender that had been hired by Naruto, she gave him a suggestive wink, though it felt awkward and phony.

"What's your strongest drink?" she purred, and the man's brows shot up like a rocket.

"Oh, um. We have the Hokage's choice of sake here, if that's what you're looking for." He suggested bemusedly, and Sakura let her hand slip over to where his finger was pointing.

"Thanks." She said, picking it up and bringing the glass to her nose.

"No problem."

She gave an experimental sniff before retching internally at the strong odor that came from the little drink. She supposed she could drink this and stay sober at the same time. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." The man stammered, picking up a rag and continued to methodically wipe empty glasses and set them upon the table.

Sakura walked/limped over to the nearest table and sat down with her newly received drink, staring into its slightly pink hued contents and contemplating the outcomes of what would happen should she disobey the Kazekage's orders. But they came from Naruto, right? So that meant that she wasn't necessarily brushing off Gaara's words, but Naruto's instead.

Giving the drink a tentative sip she winced at the burning sensation that cascaded down her throat soon after, and found that it didn't taste half bad, something like the combination between blueberries and cheeries. She gave another hesitant sip and refrained from gagging and choking it back up, forcing herself to swallow and take yet another gulp of the drink. Her head felt delightfully warm.

Licking her lips pleasantly, she decided to have another. What could one more drink hurt, anyway?

XxX

Thirty minutes and six glasses later Sakura began to slump back to where she abandoned Gaara with her eyes drawn and an empty sake glass in her hands. Upon seeing the Haruno girl returning back with a glass in her hand and an overly happy expression on her face he knew she had decided to go against his wishes and indulge herself in alcohol, and now she was tripping and bumping into people as she returned back to him with a hazy look in her eyes and a naughty 'I did something I wasn't supposed to' smile on her flushed face.

"Hey,' Sakura giggled, poking him in the chest. "Where have you been all night? I've been looking for you everywhere." she slurred, missing the cautious look in his jade eyes.

"I told you not to drink." His threatening words were lost among her alcohol induced brain.

"Um...yeah, about that," she began uncertainly, swaying slightly to the side. "I may have haad jusst a few drinkss," she said, tripping over the words slightly as she talked to him.

"How many?"

"Um...seven I think..."

Gaara sighed. Why couldn't she have just listened to him like everybody else? Of course, now that he thought about it if he hadn't have brought up the subject of alcohol she wouldn't have ordered it in the first place, so technically speaking he was to blame. But that would not do, she disobeyed his wishes and deiced to get drunk on him, so it was more her fault than his.

"Why are you staring at my chest?"

Her words snapped him out of his minute reverie fast enough to shoot his eyes back to her glazed ones. She gave him a testy look before promptly rising her hands and _fluffing_ her well developed chest. Gaara refused to even blink at the sudden gesture and continued to stare at her.

As if she had just forgotten her last question she leaned her head on his chest and put her hands upon his lean shoulders. "I'm just so tired!" she moaned loudly, fingers weaving up and threading into his crimson hair. "I don't know who will carry me to my bed!"

Gaara stiffened like a stone at the intimate contact and hadn't known that she was rubbing her nose into his chest and twirling his hair in her fingers darling. No one had ever tried to touch him so thoroughly and...completely. It took him off guard and made him uncomfortable and awkward and a whole bunch of emotions that he couldn't and would not like to explain. It wasn't as if the contact was necessarily unpleasant, it was just he wasn't used to it.

"Oh who ever will carry me back to my bed!" Sakura continued to cry out dramatically, heaving herself onto Gaara some more. "Hopefully some strong man will come and sweep me off my blistering feet."

Gaara sighed and refused to rise his hands and touch something that might not belong to him. Where was Naruto when he needed the blond the most? He seemed to never be there when you did want him, but always when you would least expect him. Maybe he was just over there—

"Hey! I said look at me!" Sakura shouted, yanking on his hair. "Stop checking out that blond haired ditz over there and pay attention to me!"

Sakura nuzzled her nose into his neck and bit the flesh tenderly while running her dainty fingers up and down his hard chest, making him wriggle and squirm within her touch. With what she was doing, he wouldn't have been able to pay attention to that 'blond haired ditz' at all.

Her lips continued to suckle a particular part of his neck when he noticed that his hand had rested unintentionally against the bare part of her leg.

Gaara pulled away and held her at arms length by her shoulders, shrugging her hands off his shoulders and fixing her with a stern glance. "That is enough Haruno, no more." Her eyes shifted to anger. "I will not participate in such activities while you are intoxicated and clearly not in your right mind, understood?"

Sakura giggled and smiled. "Oh, you're just saying that to tease me! What fun would it be if we were both sober?"

"Safe fun," Gaara gritted. He was just reaching the end of his tether.

Sakura frowned."You don't like me, do you?" Fake tears welled up into her eyes. "Nobody likes me!" she tried to wriggle out of her embrace but he found his hand wrapping itself around the small of her back and hold her in place.

"You aren't going anywhere," Gaara told her. "Not in this state. Come on, let's find Naruto."

Sakura continued to yell and scream and crawl away from him while he towed her along by her wrist, everyone in the crowd watching perceptibly as they continued to walk around the dance room.

Gaara made a detour and visited the bartender, inquiring about his friends inebriated state and demanding to know what he had served her in the first place. Gaara growled at the response and tugged her along.

Soon enough they found Naruto sharing a private moment with his newly wed wife within the confines of a bathroom, the two breaking apart unabashedly as they regarded Sakura in her sensitive state.

Naruto sighed loudly. "She didn't listen, did she?"

Gaara shook his head.

Naruto gave his wife another kiss before standing up and walking over to the temperamental kunoichi that was his friend, carefully putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura-chan, I told you not to drink anything tonight. You know how hormone crazed you get while drinking it!" he teased and noticed a small smile spread across her face, but didn't miss the warning glance that flashed into her glazed eyes.

"Shut up, Naruto," she said, slapping him in the arm. 'I am not hormone crazed!"

"You tried to come on to me." Gaara stated flatly.

Sakura flushed even more and gave him an innocent look. "Well...um...you see...I didn't mean..." She stammered, but soon after she started giggling like crazy.

Naruto looked at Gaara carefully. "What did she drink, anyway?"

"The man at the bar that had served her in the first place said she had a couple shots of pure sake." Gaara replied while the blond shook his head.

"Sakura-chan, why did you drink sake? Why?" he asked, exasperated.

Sakura merely grinned. "Because Gaara-what's-his-name said I couldn't drink alcohol, so I proved him wrong." She swayed slightly to the side and sniffled, pointing toward the Kazekage. "See! I'm alright! I didn't pass out—"

Sakura unceremoniously dropped to the floor, and began snoring, surprising the three that surrounded her into laughter. Gaara remained impassive as he surveyed the little kunoichi that lay sprawled on the bathroom floor, a bit of drool leaking from her lips while her arms draped over her flat stomach. She looked cute, in a way, with her hair tousled and ruined from her evening get-away, but Gaara had to fight the urges that rose within his stomach threateningly.

"Oh man, she passed out again," Naruto clucked his tongue and tried not to laugh. "Last time she got drunk she tried to seduce Hyuuga Neji and almost raped him in his sleep."

Both he and Hinata laughed comfortably together as they silently recalled the memory, but Gaara remained stoic as he tried to picture this little innocent death hazard trying to rape someone while intoxicated.

"I'll take her home." Gaara said after a while of looking awkwardly down at Sakura. He leaned down and scooped her up in his arms, the peaceful expression on her face almost emitting a little smirk from his lips before Naruto spoke.

"Are you sure Gaara? I mean, I could get someone else to—"

"No, that will be fine, Naruto." Gaara replied, fixing her more comfortably in his arms.

"Okay then,' Naruto said, gripping Hinata's hand. "I hope you had a fun night. Make sure you lock the doors before you leave though, she tends to sleep-walk while drunk!"

Gaara nodded at his friend's words and fled the party with the little pink angel in his arms.

XxX

Gaara entered Sakura's house discreetly with an air of authority about him.

He saw that Yamanaka girl at the party earlier and saw her disappear before they had as well, and he wasn't quite sure if she had returned home or had come back here, so he made sure to check the house before searching for Sakura's room. It was eerily empty, not a sound in the entire house besides the soft padding of his footsteps down the wood tiled floor.

He found her room easily enough, third door on the left next to the closet and bathroom. It was simple enough, blue walls evenly coated with pictures adorning the wall of her and friends and family. It was the modern room for such a simple and innocent girl as her, so he calmly entered the rectangular room and set her gently on her bed. She stirred slightly and moaned aloud, giving him shivers up and down his spine as her hands latched onto the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her face.

"Hey beautiful," Sakura purred into the shell of his ear, missing the shocked expression on his face. "You wanna come to bed with me tonight big boy?"

Gaara—a bit reluctantly—pulled away from Sakura and watched as her lower lip jutted out in a cute pout at his departure. "

Sakura, I am not joining you in any late night activities. I suggest you sleep well and drink plenty of fluids."

Sakura took a hold of a strand of pink hair and twirled it delicately between her fingers.  
"What's the matter? A little uncomfortable about the situation?" she slurred, curling her legs underneath her form and showing a bit more chest toward him. "If you're unpracticed I'd be glad to teach you."

Gaara ignored the little voice in the back of his head that screamed for him to except her proposal and fought for facial control. "No, Sakura." He declined finally." "I am not going to participate in anything that is intimate and inappropriate with your person."

Sakura crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked up at him with gleaming emerald eyes. "Please?" she pleaded in a sweet tender voice. "You don't have to participate, I could do all the work myself if you'd like."

He shook his head before she was even finished. "No, Sakura."

It took her a moment before she started to bubble with laughter, her hands clutching protectively around her abdomen. "You're not green, are you?" she asked between giggles, swiping a strand of hair away from her face.

He wasn't quite sure what the term _green_ referred to, but apparently it was something in which he should have already acted upon. "I am not green," he said thickly, shaking his head.

"Are you still a virgin, then?"

He decided not to answer that.

"Then why are you so hesitant?" she continued to ask.

He swallowed and fought to remain in control. "I am not hesitant. I just know this is not something I am willing to do with you in this sort of state."

"So if I were sober you would definitely jump on me at the first opportunity?"

His mouth opened but no sound came out. That hadn't been what he meant at all. He had meant to say that if she hadn't been sober and that they had maybe met in a different situation, or...what did he mean, anyway?

Surely it had meant nothing that Sakura was insinuating, especially in that sense. It wasn't as if he was abstinent or that he didn't find her particularly attractive, it was just called taking advantage of her sensitive state.

Sakura winked and patted the bed. "Come on Gaara-kun. Let me teach you."

Before he had a chance to decline her seductive suggestion he felt feminine arms wrap themselves around his neck and the heat of her chest press against his own, her lips continuing to make a trail up and down his chin and collarbone. He resisted the urge to growl and melt into her touch while trying to softly pry her small form from his.

"Sakura," he grunted, wincing slightly when she nipped on his shoulder. "Stop, you don't know what you're doing."

She gave a little lick before pulling away and coming daringly close to his face. "Sure I do,' she said, kissing his nose. "I've done this plenty of times before. Just sit back and relax."

She moved her pale legs around his front and pulled him down so that she was straddling his hips intimately. Gaara let out a heady moan when she bucked up against him and nuzzled her nose into his neck. His hands meant to come up close to her shoulders and push her away but instead came to rest on her stomach.

"That's not what I meant." He grunted impatiently, clenching his teeth together when she purposely rocked on his lap.

Sakura giggled jollily before asking him. "Then what_ did_ you mean?" she asked softly, threading her fingers through his hair and adjusting herself so that her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her eyes were glassy, and her breath was tainted with the smell of the sake.

"I meant that what you are trying to do to me is wrong."

"Why is it so wrong?" she asked, getting closer to him consciously.

Damn it, why couldn't she just listen to him!?

"Because," he said a little less forceful than he had wanted. "I think you would regret it if we did something personal."

She scowled and tapped her nose against his. "No way! I have enough sobriety in me to know what I am doing." She announced, mouth coming dangerously to his.

"No, you don't." Gaara corrected, his lips brushing against hers with each word. "If you knew what you were doing—"

"Then I would do this."

Sakura took the opportunity and kissed him, lips brushing against his and encouraging him to reciprocate her actions.

Gaara had wanted to pull away as soon as possible but found her tongue trailing dangerously along his bottom lop while she mewled pleasurable into his mouth and from his touch. He could taste the sake on her lips and darted his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her and getting the raw taste of sake on his tongue.

He wanted to control himself, honest he did, but his inner instincts took hold of him and she was releasing something he'd been holding for quite some time. A sort of inner primal passion that demanded to be unleashed.

She pulled away and gathered her breath as she worked swiftly on his jacket, roughly tearing it off of his body and feeling the muscles on his chest contract when her fingers gently brushed up and down the icy plains of his chest. He writhed from the feel of her hands on his chest and pulled her closer to him, intimately placing his hand on her thigh while kissing her once again.

Gaara, feeling awkwardly inexperienced for the first time in his life, moved his to her shoulder and took a page from her book and made chaste kisses up and down her neck and continuous pattern, trailing down her shoulder to her collarbone on pure primal instincts.

He listened as she moaned unabashedly at his ministrations as he relished the taste of her mango flavored skin. She moaned under his touch and appreciated the feedback, reveling in the feel of his hot lips against her skin.

Gaara, growing more bold and confident as the minutes passed, placed his hand on her back and gently guided her down onto the covers of her bed, gently sucking the plains of her chest just above the neck line of her yukata — which was dangerously short at the moment. They continued to kiss, lick, suckle, and moan until finally Sakura gave into the effects of the alcohol and started to dose to sleep when Gaara began kissing her neck once again, lying beside her as he watched her face calm with peace and her limbs slowly become lax within his arms.

He marveled at the beauty of her face before he too succumbed to a sleep like state that he'd been using since the departure of Shukaku, drifting in and out of consciousness without actually sleeping.

XxX

The next morning Sakura woke with the biggest migraine in the history of migraines. Her head was pounding loudly within her ears and her heart was beating too fast, her mouth was dry and she felt a cold chill run down her body when she realized she was in her bedroom.

Slowly, so as not to cause any unnecessary movements within her head, she looked at the Godaime Kazekage lying beside her half-conscious, his breath even but not enough to be under the pressure of sleep.

The events from the previous nights flooded back to her rapidly as she remembered capturing this particular person to bed and kissing him senselessly, and even remembered him cooperating with her as well. She also remembered drinking too much sake and coming on to the Godaime Kazekage in the middle of the reception. What were they talking about last night, anyway?

She didn't remember, nor did she remember when exactly Gaara's black rimmed eyes opened to watch her reaction to him lying in her bed. She slowly took in the details that had just eluded her and remembered making a daring decision not to regret any of what happened last night, and silently cursed herself. Never again will she disobey the orders of her friends when it came to alcohol, because she really _was_ hormone crazed.

"Do you regret it?" Gaara asked cautiously, rising from his position on the bed to look at her levelly.

She shook her head, winced, then smiled wearily. "No, I don't. I knew what I was doing." She assured, rubbing a certain spot on her head carefully.

"Are you sure?"

Her head slowly moved over to meet the anxious look in Gaara's jade eyes and knew she really did not regret seducing Sabaku no Gaara after all.

"Yes, I'm sure."

A loud pounding on the door disrupted their conversation, soon followed by a rambunctious voice on the opposite side.

"Sakura-chan! You in there!?" Naruto called, pounding on the door. Sakura froze in place while Gaara stared impassively at the door.

"Go away Naruto!" Sakura cried back, not noticing that Gaara wore a smirk beside her.

"Let him in," Gaara said quietly and Sakura flinched, clutching the covers around her body with as much modesty as a fifteen year old. Since when had Gaara rid her of her clothes? "He'll understand." He continued, looking at her with reassurance.

She shook her head, and faced the door. "Yes, you can come in Naruto." The door burst open to see Naruto's anxious face staring at her.

"Are you okay!? I'm glad you made it home! Gaara must have—"

He stopped short when Gaara gave a wave toward his person and Naruto's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You two? In here? Last night? What did you...uh-oh."His face turned a blazing red while he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura flushed but retained some of her dignity. "Nothing happened last night, Naruto." She then looked to Gaara for appraisal. "Right?"

The Kazekage smirked. "No, nothing in that sense happened."

Naruto bristled then fixed his friends a harty look. "When I wanted to set you guys up, I didn't know you guys would go almost all the way in one night."

Fuming, Sakura threw the pillow at Naruto's head and missed by a fraction, all the while covering herself up with the blankets. "Get out!" She yelled, only to be calmed down by Gaara.

"It's okay, if he wants to stay and hear about our night, he can."

Naruto scratched at his whiskered cheek and began retreating out the door. "Actually, you guys can continue where you left off. Hinata-chan is waiting for me." With that he disappeared around the corner, leaving the two to themselves.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to continue." Gaara said, leaning over and capturing Sakura's lips once more.

She melted and reminded herself to get drunk more often.

_Revised: April 21, 2009._


End file.
